(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor system for vehicle washing systems and, more particularly, to a conveyor system that allows for an operator to easily loosen and tighten a chain drive and that includes improved roller call-up forks.
(2) Description of Related Art
Conveyor systems have long been known in the art of vehicle washing systems. Existing conveyor systems include a chain drive that moves rollers around the conveyor system. The rollers, when positioned next to a vehicle's tires, push the vehicle through the vehicle washing system. During repeated operation the chain drive can become slack or loose, which can detrimentally impact the effectiveness of the conveyor system and can also potentially damage its components.
Further, conveyor systems include call-up forks that are used to lift the rollers onto an upper rail. Existing call-up forks pivot upwards from a pivot point that is substantially in front of the upper rail. While operable for lifting the rollers onto the upper rail, the configuration can result in damage to the rollers and upper rail when the conveyor system is prevented from operating properly (i.e., due to the presence of a vehicle, a loose chain drive, or any other reason that the roller fails to lift entirely onto the upper rail).
Thus, a continuing need exists for a conveyor system that allows for an operator to easily loosen and tighten a chain drive and that includes improved roller call-up forks.